In order to realize an FIR filter, a number of multipliers that approximately corresponds to the order of the filter is conventionally required. Such an FIR filter is shown, for example, in the published European patent application EP 0 909 027 A2. The disadvantage here is that the large number of multipliers represents a significant circuit effort.